Fire
by kikyorocks543
Summary: He saved her and since then she's been in love with him, but thing are not what they seem. Sorry for the lame Title and summary. Main pairing SasuHina Slight Sasusaku and NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I decided to take a break from fanfiction writing and work on some comics I've been drawing. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Chapter 1  
Hinata was walking to work when she noticed the fire station across the street. A smile appeared on her face. She remembered when she first met when all those years ago. She was only fourteen at the time. She was inside her house when it caught on fire. Everyone got out except for her everything went blank. When she awoke there he was giving her CPR. He pulled away and smiled at her. Even those his face covered in ash on word described him and that was gorgeous. Ever since then she had a crush on him. She just hoped one day she would have enough courage to tell him thank you for saving her.

Next day  
It was Hinata's day off, so she decided to go to the fire station. She hid in the corner trying to get sneak peeks of him washing the fire truck. "I got to go talk to him. Wait what am I saying I can't he's to prefect for me." 'Why does he have to be so handsome? I better leave before he sees me.' She slowly started to walk away when her heel got caught in the crack and made her trip.

He was washing the truck when he heard a noise he turned around and saw a girl face flat on the ground. He put his sponge down and started walking over to her. "Are you okay?" Hinata sat up and turned bright red. "I-I'm fin-fine" He smirked and helped her up. "You really are clumsy." Hinata couldn't believe it. She was talking to him. It was her first time in years to see him this close and he didn't have ash covering his face this time. He then noticed a small scratch on her cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some ointment and a Band-Aid. He placed some ointment on the scratch and then placed the Band-Aid on. "You need to be more careful." He then noticed Hinata's eyes. "You look familiar those eyes I've seen them before." Hinata gasped and started running.

Hinata hid in the small bakery she worked at. She rested a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't want him to remember her because of her eyes. She hated her eyes they were ugly.

Hinata walked to work and noticed the fire station. She didn't want to face him she was too embarrassed about yesterday. That's when he appeared. "Are you okay you left without saying a word?" Hinata blushed "Um sor-ry about yesterday I'm just really shy." "You really do look familiar." He stared into her purple eyes and smiled. "I know you're the girl that works that that bakery." "Um yeah" "Your eyes are very interesting." Hinata blushed "Hey loser stop talking to that weird girl we have work here to do." "Shut up Sasuke my name isn't loser it's Naruto Uzumaki." "I don't care just come on." "Fine! I'm sorry about that miss, but I got to go bye." Hinata just stood there "Naruto Uzumaki, so that's his name."

I bet you didn't see that coming. I bet you all thought it was Sasuke and no this isn't a NaruHina fanfic this is a SasuHina fanfic. Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and sorry about it being such a short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.  
Chapter 2  
Hinata was in the back room of the bakery washing dishes when she heard the chime on the bakery door. She hurried and dried off her hands and went to the counter and froze. "Hello um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier when we talked. What is it?" "It's Hina-ta" "It's nice to meet you I'm Naruto." "Um Nar-uto why are you here?" "Well it's my lunch break and I heard to work here. I thought I would give this place a try since I've never been here." "Oh what would you like Naruto." Hinata blushed she couldn't believe it Naruto was right here and he was going to buy some of her bakery fresh food.

"I guess I'll get some bread for Sasuke and me since he doesn't like sweets." "Who's Sasuke?" "Oh he's that jerk from the other day." "Oh" "I'm sorry Sasuke was such a jerk. He's not as bad as he seems once you get to know him." Naruto then handed her the money and took the bread. Naruto ripped a small piece of bread and placed it in his mouth. Hinata felt like her heart would jump right out of her when he ate a piece. 'I hope he likes it' Naruto smiled "You're a good cook Hinata. You would make a man very happy someday." Hinata head couldn't stop spinning. 'He likes it!' Hinata felt herself getting dizzy she was about to fall when Naruto saved her. "Are you okay?" Hinata didn't answer. "I guess she fainted from all this hard working."

Sasuke was reading when the door opened. Sasuke placed his book down. "What took you so long?" Sasuke froze at the sight of Hinata. 'It's that weird girl from yesterday.' "What are you doing loser?" "Well when I went to the bakery. I found out she works there." "She works there?" "Yeah how did you not know that teme?" "I don't go to the bakery remember. I don't like sweets." "Well I talked with her for a little bit and then she fainted out of nowhere." "Sasuke can you keep an eye on her it's still my lunch break." Sasuke froze "Why should I? It's my lunch break too and what if the fire alarm goes off?" "Well you never go out for lunch and I'll only be gone for a little while." Naruto threw him some of the bread. "Eat some of that Sasuke it's really good." Sasuke took a bite of the bread. "It's tasty. Who made it?" "It was Hinata." Sasuke stared at the passed out Hinata on the couch and dropped the bread onto his desk. "I don't like it." "But, you just said you did." "I changed my mind." Naruto sighed "Whatever I'm going."

Sasuke sighed and stood up and walked over to Hinata. 'She looks so familiar. Where have I seen her before?' Then it hit him. "I see" Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar place. "I glad you're finally awake Miss Hyuga." Hinata turned her head and saw a black haired man with the coldest black eyes she had ever seen. "Who are you and where am I?" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you are in the fire station." "Oh yeah you're Naruto's friend." "I wouldn't call us friends." "Where's Naruto" "You're just full of questions aren't you Miss Hyuga." Hinata froze "How do you know my name?" "You have the same eyes as the Hyuga and I know your cousin Neji." "You know Neji, but how? He's all the way in Europe right now." "It's not any of your business how I know."

Hinata frowned she didn't know if she liked Mr. Uchiha. "Well can you at least tell me what happened?" "You fainted and Naruto brought you here." Hinata smiled "Where's Naruto I want to thank him." Sasuke grabbed her hand roughly "Ow Mr. Uchiha that hurts. Please let go!" "Thank him! He doesn't deserve to be thanked! You should be thanking me for what I did!" "What did you do Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke sighed and let go of her hand. "It's nothing don't worry about it." "But, Mr. Uchiha" "Just go!" Hinata nodded she didn't what to push the problem anymore. Hinata was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Mr. Uchiha is something wrong?" Sasuke placed the bread into her hands. "Take your damn bread with you." Hinata stood there shocked.

Hinata walked inside her apartment and noticed the red mark and swelling on her hand where Sasuke grabbed her. Hinata just barely touched it and yelped in pain. "I didn't realize he squeezed my hand that hard." She went into her closet and got some ointment and rubbed it gently on her hand. "I never knew someone could be that strong."

Naruto walked into the room and noticed a depressed Sasuke. "Sasuke what's wrong and where's Hinata?" "She left. I was so cold to her I ended up hurting her." Naruto eyes widen "What did you do Sasuke." "I pretty much said her cooking sucked and I think I might have sprained he arm." "Sasuke! Why did you do that?" "I don't know I just did and I feel awful about it. Why am I such a jerk?" Naruto sighed "You need to control your emotions Sasuke." "I know that already loser!" "I see she doesn't remember that's why you're over reacting." "I shouldn't be surprised that she doesn't. It's been a long time."

Next day  
Sasuke was walking to work when he heard a whole bunch of squeals. "Oh crap not them." Sasuke started running. "Sasuke!" The fan-girls screamed his name. 'Damn those fan-girls don't they have a life. They do this every single day.' Sasuke looked down the streets for a place to hide. There was nothing only places he hid before and where the fan-girls found him. That's when he noticed the bakery. "I have no chose. That's the only save place. He ran inside and hid under the table praying to god that they wouldn't find him.

Sasuke sighed "Good they left." "Sir do you need anything." Hinata gasped when she looked under the table. "Mr. Uchiha" Sasuke got out of hiding and stared at her bandage hand. "Give me your hand." "Oh no I'm fine." "Just shut up and give me your hand!" Hinata nodded and placed her hand in his hand. He undid the bandage on her hand and stared at her hand. "Your hand is sprained." "How do you know that?" "I'm a fireman I did to know medical stuff like this." "Look I'm sorry about spraining your hand. I didn't know what I was doing." "It's okay." "No it isn't I need to learn to be more careful and learn to control my strength." "Come with me." "To where" "To the station so I can treat your hand properly."

Sasuke slowly wrapped her hand. Hinata flinched in pain. "Are you okay?" "Yeah it just stings a little." He then finished wrapping it "Okay be careful with that hand for a few weeks miss." "Thank you" "Shut up and don't thank me you're hurt because of me." "Okay" Hinata was about to leave. "Hey um Hyuga" "Yes Mr. Uchiha" "I didn't mean what I said. I mean by the bread. It doesn't suck it's was actually good." Hinata blushed and then smiled "I glad you liked it." Hinata then left. Hinata smiled Naruto was right he was cold, but once you get to know him he wasn't that bad, but of course she was still bad that he sprained her hand.

I know it's kind of weird having Sasuke as a firefighter, but I couldn't help it. Sasuke as a fireman just sounds so hot. Hehe I know I'm weird. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Sasuke and Naruto are both 22, Hinata is 19, and Neji is 23 in this fanfic.

A week later  
Sasuke slowly untied her bandage "Looks like it finally healed Hinata." "Thank you Uchiha" Sasuke sighed "How many times have I told you to call me Sasuke." "I'm sorry Uch I mean Sasuke." "Hey is anyone hungry I'm going to make ramen." "I could love some." Hinata smiled. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "How about you Sasuke teme?" "Oh way in hell I'm going to eat that crap." "Well you didn't have to be rude teme." "Shut up loser." Sasuke stood up and wanted out the door. "What's wrong with Sasuke, Naruto?" "Don't worry about it he's always like that."

Sasuke sat outside and sighed. "Why am I always like this when ever Naruto is around her?" "It's called jealousy Sasuke." Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto. "What do you want loser." "Sasuke you like Hinata." "Shut up Loser." "Looks like I hit a nerve." Naruto chuckled "And I thought you were gay this whole time." "Do you want this to be your last day Naruto?" "Oh come on you know I'm just joking with you, but I'm surprised you still like her after all this time and you don't need to worry Hinata's not my type." "Yeah I know. Your type is girls who are annoying and have no curves." "Hey don't talk bad about Sakura!" "What? It's true."

Flash Back  
Sasuke watched has his parents and Itachi's bodies were lowered to the ground. Sasuke clenched his fist. He hated all these grownup here. They didn't even give a damn about him or his family. They only wanted his family fortune. He then felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down and saw a five year old little girl with big light purple eyes. "Do you want to play with me?" "Why would I want to play with a weak little girl? Stop pitying me!" Hinata's eyes swelled up with tears. "I'm not pitying you. I just thought you wanted a friend. Someone who is like you." End of flash back

"So what happened after you were rude to Hinata all those years ago." Naruto asked "Well she went crying to Neji and Neji kicked my ass. After the ass kicking Neji and I became friends, but Hinata didn't want anything to do with me." "I don't blame her." "I slowly feel in love with her, but she forgot about me."

"Is everything alright Sasuke Naruto?" "Oh everything fine Hinata." Naruto grinned "Hey loser do you smell that? I think your ramen is burning." "Crap! Sorry Hinata got to go." Naruto ran inside. "Sasuke is everything alright?" "I'm fine" Hinata touched his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Sasuke flinched "Please just don't worry about me." "Crap" Naruto yelled from inside. Sasuke chuckled "Serve him right for coming out here and bugging me." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed "Sasuke what are you doing?" "I'm taking you to go get some lunch since Naruto burned lunch." "But what about Naruto we can't just leave him." "Sure we can I do it all the time." "That isn't very nice Sasuke come on Sasuke let us bring Naruto too." "Fine" Sasuke sighed. 'Damn her for being too cute to say no too and damn Naruto for always getting in my way.'

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the station and noticed everything was wet. "What happened here?" Naruto sighed and squeezed the water out of his shirt. "The ramen caused a fire and the fire sprinklers went off." "Oh I'm sorry Naruto." "It's okay Hinata." "So um Naruto would you like to go get lunch with me and Sasuke." "I would love to go Hinata, but I have a huge mess I need to clean, so can you go without me." Hinata frowned "Oh um okay"

Hinata hid her face in the menu trying to hid from Sasuke. 'This is so freaking awkward.' "Hinata" "Oh um yes Sasuke." "Are you going to order or not the waitress is right here." "Oh I'm sorry I guess I'll have zenzai and tea." "Okay how about you sir." The waitress winked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her. "I'll have some rice and curry." "Okay sir it that everything." "Yes" The waitress then finally left. Sasuke sighed "Finally" "I didn't know you were so popular with the ladies Sasuke?" "Yeah, but there so annoying." Hinata frowned "Am I annoying too?" "No it's only those fan-girls." "Oh"

"So um Sasuke may I ask you a few questions since I don't know much about you?" "Sure" "Okay how long have you been a firefighter." "Four and a half years." "Wow! Have you always wanted to be a firefight?" "No my dream is to be a cop." "Oh then why did you become a firefighter?" "I made a promise to myself after I lost someone." "Lost someone?" Sasuke sighed "I got to go my lunch break will be over soon and I still have a lot of thing to do." Sasuke stood up placed some money on the table and left Hinata. Hinata just sat there surprised.

Hinata was walking outside when she noticed Naruto and smiled. "Hello Hinata, wait where's Sasuke." "He left" "What? That jerk he just left you there." "Yeah, but it's my fault. I think I said something that made him upset. Naruto has Sasuke lost anyone important to him?" "Yeah he did, but I can't tell you." "Why not?" "You'll have to ask him yourself Hinata."

Sasuke sat at the park and sighed 'I shouldn't have done that. She probably thinks I'm a jerk now.' "Sasuke" Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata. "Hinata what are you doing here?" "I come here to talk. Please Sasuke tell me who did you lose." Sasuke sighed "When I was eight years old my parents and brother were killed by a drunk driver. I was the only one who survived in the crash. Hinata gasped "Sasuke" Sasuke stood up and punched the tree next to him. "But what sickens me is there deaths were my fault."

Flash back  
"Sasuke" Mikoto pulled the blankets off of Sasuke "You're late for school Sasuke." Sasuke jumped out of bed. "What why didn't you tell me mom." Sasuke hurried got dress and ran outside trying to catch his bus, but failed. "Mom the bus left me." "I guess I'll have to take you and Itachi to school and your father to work since the other car is still in the shop." Fugaku sighed and looked at his watch. "Can't we go any faster I have a meeting today?" "No" That's when a drunk driver come out of nowhere and hit them.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped at the sight right in front of him was a bleeding Itachi. "Itachi" Itachi smiled "Good you didn't get hurt." "Itachi what are you doing why aren't you in your seat." "When the car was about to hit us I noticed the impact would kill you so I got in the way." Tears were streaming down Sasuke face. "Why would you do that?" "Because you're my brother." Itachi smiled one fast time and fell. "Big brother!"  
Flash Back

Sasuke hurried a wiped his face he didn't want Hinata to see him crying. "Itachi saved me. His dream was to be a firefighter. After he died I promised myself I would live his dream. It's the least I can do since he died saving me." Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke and started crying. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. Sasuke please don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault it was the drunk driver and Sasuke you don't need to live Itachi dream. Itachi died because he wanted to protect you. He wanted you to live so you could be happy and live your life. He didn't want you to live his life." Tears started to stream down Sasuke face. 'What is with Hinata? She always knows what to say.' Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Hinata thank you"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for reading my fanfic and I'm sorry I didn't post sooner I went camping for a few days. Sorry for the misspelled words most of the time I don't notice them until I posted the chapter. The rating on this fanfic changed from T to M just in case.  
Chapter 4

Hinata blushed as Sasuke pulled her closer. "Hinata thank you" Hinata eyes widen. 'Am I hearing things? No he really did say thank you.' Hinata smiled and rested her head against his chest. His heart beat was fast, but so calming to her. "Hinata" Hinata looked up and noticed his blushing face. Hinata tried to hold back her giggles, but couldn't. "What are you laughing at?" "I'm sorry I can't help it. Seeing you blush is so funny Sasuke. I never knew you could blush." Sasuke hid his face with his hand. "Shut up" Sasuke couldn't help, but smile seeing Hinata happy always made him happy. Sasuke cupped her cheeks "Sasuke?" "Hinata I can't hold it back anymore I lov"

"Come on teme kiss her already!" Sasuke and Hinata turned their heads. Hinata turned red as a tomato and Sasuke turned pale as a ghost. There right in front of them was Naruto with a bag of popcorn. "Come on teme kiss her and then throw her against that tree and make sweet love to her." Sasuke punched Naruto in the face. "This isn't a porno. I wouldn't do that to Hinata." "Yeah right yesterday when my car broke down and stayed at your house I heard you moaning Hinata's name in your sleep." "Shut up" Hinata turned even redder if possible. 'Slamming me against the tree? Moaning my name? What are they talking about?' Then it hit her.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looked down and noticed tears were streaming down her face. "Hinata is something wrong. Here let me wipe those tears." Hinata pushed Sasuke's hand away. "Don't touch me you pervert." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Pervert?" "Yes! You were trying to get me to feel bad for you then when I would at least aspect it you were going to take advantage of me." "Hinata no I wasn't." "Then what is Naruto talking about? Throwing me against a tree. Moaning my name." Sasuke just stood there not sure what to say. "I hate you Sasuke!" Hinata then ran off crying. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and ran after Hinata.

Hinata continued to run. 'I can't believe I trusted him.' "Hinata wait!" "Leave me alone Sasuke." "Hinata it's not what you think!" "I don't want to hear it." Sasuke grabbed her hand and slammed her against the fire station wall and pinned her there. "Let me go you per" Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. Hinata tried to push him off her, but couldn't. Hinata then lost herself in the kiss and started kissing him back. Sasuke then pulled away "I love you Hinata." Before she could say anything Sasuke kissed her again, but this time with more passion. Hinata fingers played with his hair. Sasuke licked her lips asking for entrance to his surprise she opened her mouth. Sasuke slowly slid his tongue in.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this I love Naruto not Sasuke.' Sasuke hand slowly went under her shirt and touched her covered breasts. Hinata's eyes shot open and she slapped him.

Sasuke gasped and pulled away from Hinata. He stared at his hand and realized what he did. "Hinata I" "You pervert! I hate you Sasuke!" Hinata then ran off. Sasuke just stood there and stared at his hand. "I have no right to love her after what I've done. She's right I am a pervert. I'm such a bad guy."

Hinata lay in bed and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. He is a guy and he has sexual desires." Hinata gasped "What am I saying I wasn't hard on him. He tried to take advantage of me. He touched my breasts. No I won't forgive him."

A week later  
Ever since the incident with Sasuke she refused to go to the fire station. Even those she wanted to go see Naruto. Hinata was about to enter the bakery. "Hinata wait!" Hinata turned around and noticed Naruto running to her. "Naruto what is it?" Naruto stopped when he got to her and started panting. "Have you seen Sasuke?" "No I haven't seen that pervert." "Oh sorry I forgot about the incident, but I'm getting worried he hasn't been in work since your incident and he won't answer his phone. I even tried going to his apartment, but he didn't answer." Naruto gasped when Hinata started running. "Hinata wait."

Hinata kept running. She couldn't believe it Sasuke was missing and it was her fault if he was hurt or dead she knew she would never forgive herself. Hinata ran to his apartment and pushed the door open. There right in front of her was a naked Sasuke soaking wet with just a lose towel on. "Hinata what the hell are you." Hinata tackled him with a hug. The force of the hug make Sasuke fall with Hinata still in his arms without realizing his towel fell off.

Hinata rested her head against his wet chest and started to sob. "Where have you been?" "What do you mean I only went camping for a week?" Hinata froze "Wait you only went camping." "Yeah after are incident I needed a break to regain my thoughts, so I asked my boss for the week off." "But Naruto was worried sick didn't you tell him." "No I didn't. I didn't because if I did he would have wanted to come with me." Hinata sighed "I was scared." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata I'm sorry about the incident. I didn't mean to." "It's okay Sasuke. I'm still mad that you touched my breasts, but I understand you're a grown man and you have desires. Sasuke let us just forget about the breast touching, kissing, and your confession. Let us pretend it never happened and just stay friends. "Okay" 'I don't want to forget it. I love Hinata, but for her I'll pretend nothing happened and continue being just her friend.' Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke blushed. Hinata was about to get off of him when she felt something big and hard touching her thigh. Hinata looked down and realized what was touching her and turned bright red. 'Shit I'm dead now.' Sasuke tried to hide his blushing face. "Um Hinata" Hinata screamed "Sasuke you pervert!"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Umnia and miso97 for reviewing chapter four. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Chapter 5

Hinata felt something poking her thigh. She looked down and realized what was poking her. She screamed "Sasuke you pervert!" Sasuke blushed and pushed Hinata off of him and hurried wrapped his towel around his waist trying to hide his boner. "You're such a pervert Sasuke." Hinata glared at him. "Will you stop glaring at me? It wasn't my fault your womanhood was rubbing against it." Hinata turned bright red.

Sasuke sighed and placed an ice pack on his black eye. "Teme where have you been?" Naruto then noticed Sasuke's black eye. "What the hell happened to you?" "Hinata got mad at me and punched me." "Teme what did you do to her?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "That woman is impossible! It's her own fault for doing that to me!" "What did she do to you teme?" "She pushed my apartment door open and I only had a towel on and she tackled me. It's her fault for giving me a boner." Naruto paled "Maybe then I shouldn't have asked her to come along." Sasuke glared at him. "What do you mean?" "Oh it's nothing. Well I got to go." Naruto was about to leave, but Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me now what you were going to say!" Naruto gulped nervously "I asked her if she wanted to go to the beach with us." "What!" "Sasuke please don't hurt me."

Hinata looked through her swimsuits and sighed. "I don't know which one to wear? I want to show off for Naruto, but I don't want other guys looking at me. What do you think Hanabi?" "How about a midkini swimsuit."

"No way I'm going to the beach!" "Oh come on Teme." "No Hinata is going so I'm not." Naruto sighed "Sasuke will you stop acting like a baby. Sooner or later you will have to face her. You got to tell her how you feel and besides Sakura is going too I don't want to be the only guy going and don't you want to see Hinata in a swimsuit." A blushed appeared on his face. "Hehe I knew it."

Hinata sat on her beach towel waiting for Naruto when she heard Sasuke's voice. Hinata froze and turned her head and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and pink haired girl walking over to her. Hinata blushed 'I can't let Mr. Pervert see me in such a revealing swimsuit' Hinata stood up and hurried and wrapped her towel around her. "Naruto what's Sasuke doing here and who is she?" "Didn't I tell you Sasuke was coming?" "No" Hinata glared at Sasuke. "Oh and this is Sakura." Sakura smiled "I've heard so much about you Hinata it's nice to finally meet you." "Yeah it is."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's "Come on Naruto I hear the ice cream truck." "Wait what? I don't hear anything?" Sakura smiled and elbowed him in the side. "Oh now I hear it." Sakura giggled "We'll be back in about half an hour." Sakura and Naruto then walked off.

"Hinata you know you don't have to hide with that towel." "Yes I do. I don't want you to try anything." Sasuke sighed "Hinata I promise I won't try anything, If I do I'll let you kick me in the balls." Hinata blushed "I don't want to hurt you Sasuke. Getting kicked there is very painful." "Okay you can kick me anywhere you want then." "Okay" Hinata's slowly fell off her body. Sasuke's eyes widen. Hinata wore a light purple midkini swimsuit with ruffles on her top. "On second thought put the towel back on." Hinata nodded and wrapped it back around her. "Sasuke did I turn you on. Is that why you told me to put the towel back on." "Yes and no" "What do you mean?" "Yes you did turn me on, but that's not the reason I told you to put it back on." "Why did you?" "Look around and you'll see." Hinata looked and noticed about five guys were staring at her. "Oh thank you."

"Sakura are you sure we should really be doing this. Leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone." "They'll be fine and you did tell me Sasuke likes Hinata. We should give them some time alone to sort out stuff." "Oh" "Naruto" "Yes Sakura?" "Does Hinata know?" Naruto sighed "No" "We got to tell her." "I know"

A few hours later  
Hinata sighed and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder as they watched the sunset. "The sunset is sure pretty." "Yeah it is." 'I wonder where Sakura and that loser went to. Heck I don't care where they are. I'm just glad I got to spend some time alone with Hinata.' "Hey teme!" 'And now it's ruined.' "Teme I have good news and bad news." "Well the bad news is the reason we took so long is because the car won't start." "What!" "But the good news is there's a hotel just two blocks from here and they have a bar there." 'Those idiots' Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke walked over to the hotel desk. "Do you have any extra rooms are car broke down." The guy smiled. "I only have one room available, but there two beds." Hinata blushed "I'm not sure that's a good." "We'll take it."

Sakura smiled "This will be Hinata's and my bed and that one will be our guys' bed." "Sound good to me. Come on Sakura let's go get some drinks from the bar." They left leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone.

Sasuke noticed Hinata looked a little nervous so he decided to sit next to her on the bed. "Hinata are you okay." Hinata blushed "I'm fine just a little surprised that of all days to have a car that won't start it was today and the truth is I've never stayed in a hotel with guys before. I know Sakura is staying in the hotel too, but I'm still nervous and a little scared." Sasuke smiled and grabbed her hands. "It's okay to be scared, but you don't need to worry we are your friends and we won't do anything to hurt you or embarrass you." Hinata smiled "Thank you Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto walked into the room with two six packs of beer and smiled. Naruto threw Sasuke a beer. Sakura handed Hinata a beer "here you are Hinata." "Um thank you" Hinata stared at it nervously. "Hinata are you okay?" "Oh no I'm fine Sakura." "Don't tell me this is your first time drinking." "Oh no it isn't." "Oh good" 'Okay part of that was a lie, I have drunk before, but it was only a sip. I know I'm not 20 yet, but I don't want to look like an idiot in front of Naruto. One drink couldn't hurt.'

"Okay everyone how about we play a game." Sakura giggled "What kind of game Sakura?" Hinata asked "A drinking game that one of my friends taught me." "How do we play?" "Okay so one person asks everyone a question. Like have you kissed someone before, if you have you take a drink if not then you don't then it goes to the next person and they ask a question." "Sound's good to me let's play it." Naruto smiled

Hinata felt something warm against her. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she had one huge head ache. After a few minutes her eyes focused and she gasped. She was in bed with Sasuke. She looked down and gasped she was naked and so was Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped. Hinata was right next to him and she was naked. Sasuke sat up and pulled the blanket up and paled he was naked too. 'What the hell happened? I don't remember a thing. Where are Naruto and Sakura?' Sasuke looked around, but couldn't find them. Tears started to stream down Hinata cheeks. "Hinata I didn't" "Get out." Sasuke eyes widen "Hinata" "Get out now you bastard!" Hinata sobbed Sasuke nodded got out of bed hurried and got dressed. Leaving a broken hearted Hinata.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Sasuke and Hinata. What's going to happen to them? Well you have to wait until next chapter to find out. Please review


	6. What really happened

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed last chapter. A lot of crazy stuff happened in chapter five. Well everyone we'll finally find out what happened. What really happened? Warning this chapter has a lime.  
Chapter 6

Sasuke walked out of the hotel room and noticed two passed out idiots next to the door. "They must of went to get more beer and passed out here last night. I better write them a note and explain what happened so they won't be worried." Sasuke took a piece of paper out of his pocket and took one of Naruto's pens and started to write a note. He placed the note in Naruto's pocket and walked out.

Hinata continued to sob. 'Why did he do this to me? I was a virgin, but what's worse is I don't remember a thing.' Hinata slowly got out of bed and noticed two things. One her private didn't sting or hurt and two there was something dry on her whole body. 'That's weird I thought if you have sex you'll hurt the next day.' Hinata walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was outside the room with Sakura. "Man my head hurts what the hell happened last night." Sakura sat up "I have no idea?" Naruto reached into his pocket and found a note. "What's this" He opened it and started to read it. Naruto gasped "What is something wrong?" "Sasuke thinks he might have raped Hinata last night." Sakura gasped "What Sasuke would never do that. If he did we would have heard it right and unlike us Sasuke can hold his liquor."

Flash Back (What really happened)  
Sakura took a drink and giggled "I'm getting bored of this game let's play something else. How about truth and dare" Sasuke sighed "will you stop with these lame games?" Yes Sasuke was drunk, but not as drunk as these guys. Sakura hiccupped "Okay I'll go first. Hinata truth or dare?" Hinata giggled "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Sasuke." Sasuke gasped "This isn't funny Sakura." Sasuke stood up and was about to leave when Hinata grabbed him and gave him a very forceful kiss. Sasuke just stood there shocked. Hinata pulled away and pouted. "Sasuke why aren't you kissing me. I thought you liked me?" Sasuke blushed "Well I do, but" Sasuke groined in frustration. "That's it I'm leaving." Hinata grabbed his hand. "You can't you have to kiss me." Before Sasuke could reject Hinata pushed him onto the bed. "Hinata what are you" Hinata got on top of him and silenced him with a kiss. She started licking his lips asking for permission to enter. Sasuke nervously opened his mouth and let Hinata in.

Hinata pulled away and wiped the saliva off her mouth and giggled when she felt something hard poke her thigh. "Did I turn you on?" Sasuke bit his lip nervously. Hinata bended down and started to lick his ear playfully. Sasuke moaned "Do you what to take care of it." Hinata whispered sexually into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gasped and shock his head in protest. Naruto laughed "I think he does Hinata." Hinata unbuckled his belt and pulled it off him. "No wait Hinata we can't do this?" Hinata kissed his neck. "Why not?" "Because this isn't you Hinata. It's the beer Hinata. I know you Hinata. I'll regret this in the morning." "No I won't" "But I don't want to do this Hinata." "Liar you may be saying no, but your body is saying yes." Hinata grabbed his belt off the bed and smiled. "Hinata what are you doing?" "You'll see" Sasuke gasped when Hinata tied his hands to the headboard using the belt.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's shirt and ripped it to shreds. "Go Hinata!" Naruto yelled "Naruto Sakura don't just stand there help me." "Sorry Sasuke, but no." "What? Why the hell not?" "Because you need to have sex. You're still a virgin." Sakura giggled "Really Sasuke your still a virgin!" "Sakura film this. Are boy is finally growing up. His first time having sex." "Okay Naruto" Sakura pulled out her phone and starting filming it. "Hinata don't" Hinata grabbed his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Sasuke blushed 'Can this get any worse. Hinata is on top of me, I'm naked, Naruto and Sakura are in the room filming it, and I have an erection.' Sasuke gasped when Hinata pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the ground. She wore a match set of underwear. Naruto and Sakura both turned bright red. "Um this is getting a little too intense Naruto" "I agree" "I know let's go and get some more beer and leave these too alone." "Wait you guys don't leave me!" Naruto and Sakura then left the room.

Hinata smiled "Good there gone now let's get to real business." Hinata reached from behind and unclasped her bra. Sasuke eyes widen at the sight of Hinata big breasts. Hinata looked down and noticed some cum dripping down Sasuke erection. "Are you ready?" "No" She stood up and pulled her panties down. 'I got to think of something before' Hinata grabbed his erection and slowly started to stroke him. Sasuke moaned "You like that Sasuke?" She started stroking faster. Sasuke bit his lip. He knew he was close and he couldn't hold it back anymore. His cum squirted out getting all over him and Hinata. Sasuke closed his eyes and panted. When he opened his eyes he found that his hands were loose and Hinata sleeping on top of him. Sasuke sighed in relief. 'I guess all the beer as finally got to her. I never knew Hinata would never act like this.' Sasuke closed his eyes and let slumber take him.  
End of flashback

Sakura reached into her pocket and took out her phone to check the time, but that's when she noticed a strange video on her screen. She clicked on it and gasped. "Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto grabbed her phone and gasped at what he saw. They both looked at each other shocked. "Sasuke didn't rape Hinata. Hinata raped him."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still can't believe I wrote something this perverted. It was really embarrassing to write. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for reviewing Chapter six. I won't be able to update next week I'm getting surgery on my hand and it will take about a week for me to recover. That's why I'm trying to post as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Chapter 7  
Hinata wrapped a towel around her and sat on the bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. We were both drunk last night. We didn't know what we were doing. I shouldn't have yelled at him. It's my fault as much as his. Maybe I should go find him and talk about it with him." Hinata then heard a knock on her door. "Give me a second" Hinata hurried got some cloths on and opened the door. There right in front of her. "Naruto, Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto sighed "Sasuke wrote a note and said what happened." Hinata's eyes widen. "Where's Sasuke?" "He left" "He's probably mad at me right now?" Hinata sighed "We come here because Sasuke didn't rape you." Hinata eyes widen "What?" "You raped him." Hinata paled "That can't be?" Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and pushed play on the video."

Sasuke locked his house door and walked in shutting the door behind him. He remembered everything. A small blushed appeared on his face. 'I should of stopped her, but I could I was lost in the pleasure. Hinata was really drunk. I was drunk too, but not as bad as her. Even those told her stop the truth is I didn't want her to stop. For so long I've wanted to touch her. I finally got the change, but I didn't.'

A small blush formed on her face. "Sakura can you please leave I want to talk to Naruto alone." "Naruto I" Hinata started to sob. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I was so cold to Sasuke I said things I didn't mean." "It's okay we all say thing we don't mean when we are angry. Go talk to Sasuke and tell him you're sorry." "I can't he wouldn't forgive me." Hinata sobbed "I'm such an idiot. I've been blind. I thought I was in love with you this whole time, but I now realize I love Sasuke. I kept denying it. I pretended to dislike Sasuke, but that's not true and now it's too late. I don't deserve him." Naruto smiled and patted her head. "You do deserve him Hinata. All those years ago I didn't save you from the fire Sasuke did." Hinata eyes widen. "I just gave you CPR, but Sasuke ran into the burning building and pulled you out. If Sasuke didn't love you he wouldn't have saved you. He will forgive you because he loves you." "Naruto thank you"

Sasuke sighed and dried his hair with his towel when he heard a knock on the door. He hurried and got a pair of pants and went to answer the door. Sasuke's eyes widen there stood Hinata. "Hinata what are you" Hinata jumped into Sasuke arms and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I can't believe I raped you." Sasuke eyes widen "Rape me?" Hinata nodded "You didn't fully rape me." "What?" "You only um" Sasuke blushed "Touched my penis" Hinata blushed "oh, but still I took advantage of you." "Um you didn't. Even those I said no I wanted it. The only reason I said no is for you. I knew you weren't yourself." "That's the thing Sasuke I think I was acting myself." Sasuke eyes widen "I love you Sasuke" "Hinata I" Hinata silenced him with a kiss. Hinata blushed and pulled away. "Sorry" "Don't be" Sasuke kissed her back.

Naruto and Sakura walked hand in hand and smiled "So how did the talk go?" "It went pretty well. I bet Sasuke and Hinata are about to do." Naruto smiled and pulled out his phone. "Should we ruin their fun?" Sakura giggled and nodded.

Sasuke pushed her to his bed and got on top of her. The only thing separating them was there underwear. He was about to take her bra off when his cell phone started to ring. "Sasuke your phone." "Ignore it" Hinata gasped when Sasuke unclasped her bra. Sasuke was about to take her into his mouth when his phone rang again. Sasuke growled and answered his phone. "What the hell do you want?" "Hi teme I just thought you and Hinata would like to go to are place to watch a movie." 'That idiot he's going this on purpose to ruin my fun.' "No you idiot! Hinata and I don't." Hinata took Sasuke's phone out of his hands. "We will love to go. What time is the movie?" "In ten minutes" "That's great" Hinata hanged up. Hinata looked up and noticed the angry look on his face. "What?" Sasuke sighed and stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Sakura heard a knock on her front door and opened it and smiled. "Hello Hinata" Hinata and Sasuke walked in and sat on the couch together. Sakura turned off the lights and turned on the movie. "Do you two want a beer or a soda?" Sasuke and Hinata blushed "I want a soda." They said at the same time. 'I don't to drink ever again after what happened last time.' "Okay" Sakura walked into the kitchen. Hinata turned pale when the horror movie started. "Hinata are you okay" "Yes Sasuke I'm fine" Sakura then walked back into the room and handed them their sodas.

Hinata covered her eyes as Sasuke hugged her. Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura and Naruto making out. "Okay that's it we are leaving!" Sakura pulled away from Naruto. "But Sasuke the movie isn't over." "I don't care! You two are disgusting and poor Hinata is scared!" Sasuke stood up grabbed Hinata's hand and left.

The car was very coward until Hinata finally got the courage to speak. "Thank you Sasuke. I was too scared to say anything." Sasuke smiled "Your welcome" Sasuke walked her to her door and was about to leave when Hinata grabbed his hand. "Sasuke do you want to stay the night?" A small blush appeared on his face. "Are you sure" Hinata smiled and kissed him "I'm sure"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if I should have a lemon in the next chapter or not. What do you think should I or not. Please tell me in the reviews if you want or don't want a lemon. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I had surgery on my wrist I had to be in a cast for two weeks. I got the stiches out on Monday, but the doctor wants me to wear an arm brace for two weeks. He doesn't want me to move my arm for a while, so I'm typing with one hand for you guys because I love you all. Thank you for the support.  
Chapter 8

Flash back  
Sasuke bit his lip and stared at his aunt and uncle. "Hello Sasuke um since your parents and brother have passed and we are your only family we are taking you in. Tomorrow you'll be coming to live with us." Sasuke froze "Um how far is it?" "Just 30 minutes away." Sasuke turned pale. 'If I move away I won't ever see Hinata again.' Sasuke's aunt grabbed his hand. "Wait aunty I have to." She smiled and patted his head. "Go tell the girl how you feel." Sasuke blushed "how did you?" "I just can tell now go." Sasuke nodded and ran off.

Sasuke knocked and Mr. Hyuga opened it. "Oh hello Sasuke" "Mr. Hyuga I'm moving tomorrow. I was wondering if I could say goodbye to Neji and Hinata." "Um sure go on. There upstairs in Neji room" Sasuke nodded and walked inside. He was about to knock when he heard talking on the other side. "Hinata what do you think of Sasuke?" "Who?" "The boy whose parents died." "Oh him? I don't like him that much he's mean and scary." Sasuke felt a pain in his chest tears started to stream down his cheeks. Sasuke ran off. "But even those he's mean. I think he really is a good person inside. He's just going through a hard time."

ten years later  
"What do you mean you don't want it?!" Teyaki yelled. "I already told you I don't want the family business. I want to live my own life!" "It doesn't matter if you don't want it! It's your birth right! You're the only son left of my brother!" "I told you I don't want it!" "You spoiled little brat! After all we have done for you! You know how lucky you are! When I was your age I wanted the family business, but my father gave it to your father!" "I already told you I don't want it!" "Shut up!" Sasuke's uncle slapped him. Teyaki eyes widen. "Sasuke I" Sasuke ran upstairs and locked his door.

Sasuke sighed in a few months he was going to turn 18 and his uncle was trying to force him to run the family business, but he didn't want that. After Itachi died he promised he would become a firefighter because that was Itachi's dream.

Uruchi walked inside and noticed Teyaki was depressed. "What happened?" "I yelled at Sasuke and I hit him." Her eyes widen. "That boy I don't understand him. He gets everything I ever wanted and he doesn't want it." "Teyaki Sasuke is no longer a little boy. He needs to make his own decisions." He sighed "Your right" He knocked on Sasuke's door, but there was no answer. He opened the door and it was empty. He then noticed a note on Sasuke's bed and grabbed it and started reading it. "Went for a drive to clear my head. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Sasuke got out of his car and stared at his old home. After he moved his aunt and uncle sold the house to an old couple. Sasuke sighed and started walking while kicking a small rock. "Hinata!" Sasuke froze when he heard someone yell his first love name. He started running to where he heard the yelling.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he got to the Hyuga house. The Hyuga house was on fire. He looked around and noticed Naruto holding back Neji. "Let me go Naruto! I did to save Hinata! She's still in there!" "You can't Neji the flames are too big." Sasuke's eyes widened 'Hinata is still in there?' Sasuke didn't know what happened after that, but his instincts kicked in and he ran into the fire. "Sasuke don't"

Sasuke ran out of the house holding the pasted out Hinata. Neji gasped and broke from Naruto grasp and took Hinata from Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Hinata as Naruto gave her CPR and smiled. After all these years he finally got to see Hinata again. Time had changed her and him. She was no longer that small little girl. Her hair grew long and she had curves, but even with the ash all over her she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Hinata opened her eyes and coughed. She stared at Naruto and blushed. Hinata lay in the hospital bed and slept. Sasuke smiled and touched her hand. "I love you Hinata with all my heart whatever happens I always will." Sasuke kissed her peck and left.

Sasuke opened the door and his aunt and uncle gasped. "Sasuke where have you been? It's been six hours." That's when they noticed he was completely covered in ash. "Sasuke what happened?" "There was a fire and well I ran in and saved someone." "What?" "Uncle I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." "I'm sorry too" "Uncle I've decided what I want to do with my life." "What's that?" "I'm going to become a firefighter and live Itachi's dream and for the family business I've decided that I'll give it to you." Teyaki eyes widen "Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded "Next week we'll have the lawyers over and I'll sign it over to you." Teyaki smiled and hugged Sasuke.  
End of flash back

Sasuke smiled and combed his fingers through her hair. Hinata opened her eyes and noticed that she was naked. Hinata turned bright red and sat up and grabbed the blankets to cover herself. "Did we have?" Sasuke smiled "No we didn't" Hinata eyes widen. "Then why are we both naked. "We were going to, but you got nervous, so instead we just held each other and talked all night." "I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke sat up and kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter if we have sex or not Hinata. I'm just happy to be with you. I'm willing to wait as long as you want. You don't need to push yourself. We'll take this relationship slow." Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke blushed "Hinata will you become my girlfriend?" "Of course" That's when she heard her cell phone ring. Hinata picked it up and answered it. "Hello" "Hello Hinata" Hinata gasped "Neji?" "Yes Hinata it's me. Next week I'm coming home?" "Really" "Yes Hinata, so I thought would you like to have dinner with me next week?" "I would love too." Sasuke smirked evilly. "Hello Neji" Neji froze when he heard Sasuke's voice. "Hinata what are you doing with Sasuke?" Hinata blushed "Well you see" Sasuke took her phone out of her hands. "She's my girlfriend now" Neji's eyes widened then he smiled. "You better treat my cousin right or else your dead." Sasuke chuckled "Don't worry I will" Sasuke then hung up. And starred at the bright red naked girl. "Sasuke you" Sasuke smirked and silenced her with a kiss.

Neji stared at his phone and smirked. "I always knew someday they would be together."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


End file.
